Shut Up, Part One
'Shut Up, Part One '''is the series premiere and first episode of ''James High. The episode will center around Troy Mason moving and having trouble adjusting to Toronto without his family, Zoe Mattson's fatal attraction to Annie Collins who makes things complicated, and Adriana Sutturn's want of her mothers affection. Joseph Herm is also seen trying to get the students to appreciate the school and staff by telling them its history. Plots Troy has a hard time adjusting to his new highschool life, in Toronto, and living with his cousin Spinner instead of his family in California. Zoe has a hopeless crush on the school's queen bee, Annie, who constantly puts her down. Zoe wont give up, but Annie makes things very complicated. Adriana wants to get her mothers attention since she was voted to preform in James High's Fourth Annual Back-to-School Concert. Joseph thinks the students have forgetten everything this school was made from, so he does his research and wants to to get the students to appreciate the school's history. Meanwhile, with the alumni back and school starting up again everyone at the school is in a dramatic ruckus. Story The scene pans to a burgandy room and a girl with the same color hair sitting in front of a mirror doing her mascara while humming a deep and captivating tune. She begins singing the words, "I will break through, I don't need you. To tell me I wont make it in the end. With you distracted I can practice more on the person I want to become. I don't need to be hurt by a no one.. But what if that no one is a someone to-''", she cuts herself off, pausing to take a good look in the mirror, ''"me." she speaks. She shakes her head and smiles at herself, "Today is a new day, for everybody. It will be a better year." ''She puts her red lipstick on and puckers in the mirror before making a silly face and grabbing her bag and acoustic guitar. ''"ADRIANA!" ''a woman's voice is heard yelling from the first floor. ''"Coming mom!" the girl says as she rushes down the staircase. "Someone is looking beautiful!" ''Mrs. Sutturn compliments her daughter, who replies with a perky ''"Thanks!" The older woman nods and says, "Yep. Just don't be giving any of your body away to stupid boys! That's your mother's job.", ''followed by a chuckle and a wink. Adriana rolls her eyes and changes the subject, ''"I really hope I can perform in the Back-to-School Concert this year! Ebony said she would try to pull some strings if I wasn't nominated again this year but I don't know..." Mrs. Sutturn looks at her daughter in disbelief, "You're a cheerleader. Make the whole world vote for you with your little preppy fairies." Adriana gives her mother an uneasy look and says,'' "Nobody really knows I sing.. The only hope I have is if the people who liked my Facebook video this summer vote for me.." Her mother smiles at her phone's text message and tells her, "''Well let me know how it goes sweetie. Listen, I have an - uh - appointment this morning. Cool if you walk to school?" ''Adriana looks confused and says, ''"Appointment?". ''Her mom replies with a one word answer, ''"Doctor." Adriana shrugs, "I guess? I'll probably be late though." ''Mrs. Sutturn, still looking at her phone, gives her daughter a thumbs up and says "''Thanks kid." before walking out of the house in a racy dress. Adriana plays with her bowl of cereal and sighs. Next, A rich girl and her mother are seen pulling up to James High. "Have a good day Annie-Bananie!" says the grown woman. Annie, who is dressed from head-to-toe in name brands, pure white cotton and leather, and gold, gives her mother a "kiss kiss" and slams the door before strutting up to the steps of James High. She calls her friend Talia on her phone, and waits as the dial tone rings. Trivia *This is the very first episode of the series. Quotes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes Category:James High Category:Season Premiere Category:Troy Plots Category:Zoe Plots Category:Annie Plots Category:Adriana Plots Category:Joseph Plots